Twilight and what?
by polarmanzues
Summary: Applesparkle story. see how the relationship works out
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION! Just because clothing is involved does not mean humanization!

"Wow, I can't believe I picked the entire south field in 2 days!" Said AppleJack putting on her pajamas. "That really wore me out." And she jumped onto her bed and went to sleep.

…..

AppleJack woke up to see a huge flash and to see her pants down revealing 'it' with some white on her sheets. AppleJack stood up and put on her orange pad to cover 'it' and walked around. "Who's in my room?" AppleJack said. No answer… she then walked to her closet and pressed the door and the pony was revealed clothed in black. "Power neutralizer, always works." and she walked to the pony and uncovered- her… "Twilight! What are you doin' in my room?"

Twilight just sat there with a blush on her face.

"Damn it Twilight, were you rapin' me?"

"AppleJack, language!" said Twilight

"Ah don't care! Why are you rapin' me?"

Again, silence

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM!" said AppleJack. And Twilight teleported away.

…

Twilight paced across the room. "Come on Twilight, I thought you said no more late night pacing!" said Spike. "I know that," said Twilight, "But I can't figure out how…" "Is it crush problems?" asked spike. "How'd you know?" asked Twilight. "Rarity."

"Go figure."Said Twilight. "*GASP* I got it! Spike, you go ask AppleJack about her love life and report to me!"

"You like-like AppleJack? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Spike, this isn't funny!" "Fine hehe I'll do it," said spike.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Part 2 Soon


	2. Chapter 2

Spike walked out of Ponyville and went on to sweet apple acres to talk to AppleJack. "What do I say to not sound like a creep?" Spike thought to himself. Spike eventually got to sweet apple acres and down the hallway and knocked on her door. "AppleJack, may I come in?" "Oh, howdy Spike. Come on in. _"Time for phase 2"_Spike thought.

"AppleJack, I've decided to try to open a paper, so I would like to interview you." "Okay Spike"

"So do you have a date currently?" asked Spike. "Yes, but I don't feel like talking about it." said AppleJack "Is it secret?" "Yes" "Your secret's fine with me. I won't record it." AppleJack leaned over to Spike's ear. "It's Rainbow."

"Okay next question." said Spike disturbed. "What is your favorite thing about your date." asked Spike. "Why, she's an athlete like me." answered AppleJack. "When and where is your overall favorite place to go to?" "The Everfree Forest." "I thought you were afraid of that forest." said Spike. "We got over it after the whole Zecora incident."Answered AppleJack. "Okay, this has been eye-opening. Off to interview others, bye." And Spike left the room.

….

"What, WHAT? APPLEJACK IS DATING HER REALLY?" asked Twilight. "How do I get a chance at her if she's dating a world-class athlete! I have to figure out somepony that knows how to make ponies break up!" "Go ask some ponies then Twi." said Spike. "That's exactly what I'll do! Thanks Spike!"

"Fluttershy do you know a way to get ponies to date you 100% of the time?" asked Twilight. "Sorry, all the times I've tried getting a pony I get laughed at. I'm sorry." said Fluttershy.

….

"Sorry Twilight but I can't figure out how. All of my dresses have just get my chances down." said Rarity

….

"Only Pinkie left" thought Twilight. "Pinkie, do you know how to get a pony to love you?" asked Twilight. "I thought you'd never ask!" said Pinkie opening a drawer and pulling out some white powder. "Give this to a crush secretly and they'll fall in love with you!"

"Thanks Pinkie. You're a lot of help."

Part 3 soon


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Twilight, I have an idea to give it to AppleJack secretly." said Pinkie. "First, preheat the oven to 450 F, then you add 2cups flour, 1cup water, 1tablespoon of butter, and a pinch of salt, don't forget a cup of powder. Roll out the dough and you're ready for the apples. Now you peel the 3 apples and dice them, leave out the peels though. Cover the apples in brown sugar and pit in ¼ of a teaspoon of vanilla. Put the apples in the crust and bake for 30 minutes."

…

"Wow Pinkie! This pie looks great!" said Twilight. "AppleJack will love this!" and Twilight left the shop.

….

AppleJack woke up to see an apple pie next to her that read. "Dear AJ, I'm sorry for doing that thing yesterday. Here's an apple pie to make up for it, Twilight." AppleJack looked at the pie and ate an apple slice. All of a sudden she couldn't see until she saw Twilight, but she could only see Twilight. "Hi there Twilight, are we the only ponies left in the world? said AppleJack dizzily. "Umm…. Yeah. Sure." said Twilight. "Well then Twilight, we have to reproduce the pony race. Will you marry me?" "We haven't even dated and I haven't done my gender changing spell yet." said Twilight. "Let me do it first" and she left.

….

"Pinkie! What was in that powder?" asked Twilight. "Just some love potion drops some cocaine…" began Pinkie. "WHAT! THAT DRUG IS ILLEGAL IN EQUESTRIA. WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA!" "Well you seemed eager and I thought that you needed it desperately." "Yes, but now she is acting all weird! Do you know any antidote?" yelled Twilight. "Yes but then we would have to wait until part 4 so that this all ends." _Why must you break the 4__th__ wall Pinkie? _Thought Twilight. "Fine I'll wait until the story update."

Part 4 soon


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, now that the story has been updated we can make the antidote." said Pinkie. "All you got to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix!" Pinkie began. "Wait, you sang that song to Applebloom. That song is the antidote?" asked Twilight. "The pastry is the antidote not the song itself, silly!" "I know that! Now let's hope this works."

…..

"I've decided to make an apple strudel for the pastry." said Twilight. "Are there any more things I need to be told?" "Nope!" "Good!"

…...

"Darn it, AppleJack is late for our date today!" said RainbowDash. "Where could that pony be?" and she went to sweet apple acres. Five minutes later she arrived to see AppleJack looking really drunk. "AppleJack? What happened?" said RainbowDash. "Where's that voice coming from? What's going on!" said AppleJack. "I'm in front of your face." "Well I don't see anything! What's happening to me!" Just then Twilight came through the door. "Hello Twilight." said AppleJack. "Wait! You can see her but not your best bud!" said Rainbow. "What did you do to her Twilight! Why is she all weird!" "Well, I gave her a pie and then she got like this and I did some research and found a cure!" "Well let's give it to her!" and AppleJack ate the pastry whole.

…

"What happened?" said AppleJack. "Well…" began Rainbow. "You were working and then you feinted because of the heat." said Twilight interrupting her. "Well I'm glad I'm better." "We are too." Said Rainbow.

The End

Please leave a review for an idea! Maybe I'll use it!


End file.
